I Love You Ikuto Sensei
by KinxRiku
Summary: Amu Is now 17 and in Aoi University has grown over her crush on the overly feminine and school-girl like Tasade and meets up with her pervy, sexy love Ikuto! she soon finds out he is in the university and happens to be one of the professors! LEMONS!
1. I Love You Ikuto Sensei

私はあなたの星座の先生の愛

❤ I Love You Ikuto Sensei.

Amu had been waiting for so long for this day, she couldn't wait to have her own life and feel- well important!

She always wished she would be known and popular among others. She was going to be a fashion designer; she always loved making the most unique and lovely things something to make her stand out and show them all her brilliance.

She unpacked her clothes in her dorm and poorly folded the ones that were messed up. She didn't like to fold or organize things unless it was in her mind but she knew that she would regret not doing those things later on so she pushed herself to complete these tasks. Her roommate was Utau Hoshina. Amu remembers the rough past they had with Ikuto but she moved on with Kukai. She envied her a bit for their happy relationship.

The one person she loved was Ikuto but she hasn't seen him much since she went to 7th grade, but at least she could still text him. She still talked to Tasade, (unfortunately she was often talking to the annoyance..) she doesn't like him anymore. She couldn't even remember what she saw in that- she searched through her head to find a word to fit that boy as she put her folded clothes in the cherry wood drawers by her bottom dorm bunk bed. I guess pussy.. She concluded as she put her pile of tops in the first of the two cabinets opening cabinets and then the bottoms next to it in the same drawer opening. He was too shy and feminine he couldn't make a move even when they were alone in the park. She left her pajamas for later on in two piles for tops and bottoms. She wanted to explore the campus and so she went into the bathroom and checked herself out in the mirror. Her rosy pink hair shining a bit in the lights from the light bulbs near the large mirror and the partly opened blinds. She combed it looking at herself in the mirror, she thought she was rather gorgeous but she didn't act like a narcissist though. Her T-shirt was long tight a bit like most teen girls it was black with white heart prints in random places. She wore dark blue jeans that were cuffed at the ends. She walked out of the dorm and walked around the hallways. She looked around at other students walking past her, taking a short look at her before she walked from the 180-degree vision. She then started looking for Utau because she enjoyed her company and talking to her and making jokes about things that they would pass by. She decided to be a little off book and look at the lecture rooms she looked through the glass of the doors to them to check if no one was there. There wasn't anyone in that room, just an empty desk and chair and colorful screen saver that meant no one has touched the mouse for a while. She looked in awe at the many rows of black tablet counter-like things. Probably a science lecture room or something.. She remembered how in middle school and high school the science classes all had those kinds of work areas. She jogged shortly to the elevating steps and slowed her pace as she walked on to them slowly going up to the top of the many rows of desks and sat on the end of the connected black marble desks. She started looking at a sheet of paper with the elegantly written words

_Omg. You see that? _

_Wat? _

_The teacher dimshit! _

_Don't b so mean tay-tey! and what about him?_

_I think he's fine._

_Eww! But hes like 22! _

_So? _

The written conversation ended. One wrote in black pen and the other in blue pen. She liked learning about what crush things were going on around here. Her life felt empty when she stopped seeing him. She still could remember his touch like electricity running through her when she first touched him. She got hot just thinking about him in naughty ways.

She dismissed the thought and got down the steps again and exited through the same door she entered. She peeked through the other door and saw a man listening to an ipod and typing on the computer. He paused a bit and took out his ipod, and I walked to another room. The room she stopped at was actually a janitor's closet she turned the handle but it didn't turn. It was locked she thought and walked to the other door and saw no one in it and opened the door. She saw rows of wooden desks elevated just like the previous rooms she saw. She then walked in and looked around the large room scanning the large desk with a pretty looking pen on it and papers and a large board for writing on the wall behind it. She picked up the pen and wrote on a paper that was scribbled on and wrote random words and doodles. It was a nice pen, sliver, sleek, thin, and a needle tipped point with blue ink, the feel of it was smooth and metallic and-

"Hey Amu." She knew that voice. Low, sexy, and seductive.

Ikuto's arm wrapped around Amu's waist and the other on the large desk right beside were her body was against.

Amu blushed and spoke with surprise her face turning warmer and pink by his touch as it excited her.

"Ikuto!?"

"Told you we'll be meeting soon.." He whispered in her ear as her delicious scent being inhaled by him near her neck and hair. He continued with the same tone "I'm the professor in this class Amu.. In this university.." She was hypnotized by his electrifying touch and just imagining what dirty things she could do him when the time came. He put her silky pink hair behind her ear and licked it from the earlobe and up. Her eyes almost rolled behind her head in pleasure as her face got pinker and she moaned just a tiny bit. He slowly spun her to face him his arm still around my waist and his amazing hands playing with the skin of the side of Amu's neck. He looked at her with narrow violet eyes and his naughty smirk. She could feel her panties getting wetter and feel that naughty tickling feeling between her legs. Ikuto spoke once again with a even more seductive tone as his fingers danced up to her jaw line stroking it. " Do you like it when I touch you Amu?..

Cause I sure do.."

She felt embarrassed since they were not officially going out but she bravely overcame the uncomfortable dilemma and put her hand on the hand around her waist and the other behind his neck bringing him in closer to her.

She whispered to answer with a pleasured voice looking into his eyes with a pink face "yes.. Just thinking about you gets me hot.."

He replied with a different mischievous smirk and a joking voice.

"Hell ya. I'm havin' a boner right now." She rolled her eyes with a little smirk of her own.

"You still know how to turn me on Amu." He began again still looking at her in the eyes as his hand on her waist lowered and his other let it glide down, both on my hips.

"And you're still a sexy pervert who knows how to get a girl horny."

She managed to let out her thoughts to him with ease and a clear, lustful, voice.

"I'm so glad to see you Ikuto.." She began as she buried her face into his chest. His tie being nudged away by her face as her arms wrapped around his sides holding him closer. His smile became genuine and thoughtful as he spoke with a caring voice she didn't often hear. " Me to Amu. I love you."

She felt happiness fill her as he arsured his feelings. She liked this soft side of him, it was- caring and not immature.. But she always did like his pervy side more when she was feeling naughty. " So am I your boyfriend?" He said turning a bit pervy again his hands still resting on her hips. He wanted so badly to get into her but he needed to make sure not to give her any reasons to go to another man by going for those things so soon. He needed to make sure she wouldn't get too stirred up by those things like she did when she was younger, just to be safe.. Amu answered still full of shock and happiness from his confession " Hell yes!" she said with overwhelming joy and happy tears in her eyes as the right eyes leaked out a tear as it rolled down her cheek. " Tears of joy?" He asked. She answered right after still crying "Yes. Yes, yes , yes!!" she almost yelled as she held him closer meeting his lips with desperation to touch him. Ikuto walked backwards to the door still with Amu around him and locking lips and let one of his hands off her hips and turned the lock and they both heard a click sound, which meant it was locked. She heard the click and stopped the passionate kiss to see what clicked and saw his hand on the lock and to see a naughty smirk on his face and his eyes narrowed. Amu's face turned red and she felt her panties get even wetter as she thought of the most naughty things he might do with her and the tickling feeling between her legs came back even stronger and she felt Ikuto's breath on her ear as he asked with a seductive voice. "So Amu… What would you like to do now?.."

AUTHOR NOTE !!

Damn! I started on like… uhh… 11:30 in the morning and ended at like 4:40 in the afternoon!! It only took me one-day cuz im guessing my parents couldn't be looking while I made it! She caught me once with another lime… -rolls eyes-

Anyways I really hope you like it! Im making the next chapter !! There's gonna be a lemon next chapter and definitely more to come!! –wink- yea I know. Lots of sex. But hey! I mean lots of ppl read it! –smirks and chuckles-

Goodbye and if you have any questions or suggestions and stuff like that leave it in a comment and ill answer it!! Cya!!


	2. A Naughty Request!

A Naughty request?

Amu's face turned a scarlet red. Its ok if you love them right?... Sex is **Ok** if you love them right!?.. her mind raced against the pros and cons of sex like this. Someone could see us! Her careful and safe side shouted in her head, yea but not if they do away from the door! Her rash and fun loving side spoke against with a smirk she could picture in her head. He slid the hand on the lock into her back pocket and kept other hand resting on her hip. His naughty smirk only lengthened itself across his face. She wanted it so bad but there had to some boundaries!! Her thoughts were racing in her head but in reality she was just frozen as Ikuto spoke with his seductive tone his smirk got even bigger as he spoke. " You have no _idea_ how long I have been waiting for this moment Amu-chan.." He sounded as if he was about to laugh the look on his face was almost frightening. Amu wanted it so badly.

_Come on Amu! Does it matter? You want it. he wants it._

_Don't you want him inside you? Don't you wanna feel him?.._

Her mind spoke and the thing was she wanted so badly to listen to her hormones and true heart but she was lately trying to be more aware of the consequences. "Ikuto…" She began looking at his large member showing even in his jet black pants as the temptation only grew as her own member throbbed and moistened even more. " Should we really do this?..." her kept looking down at the bulge that only grew her want to touch it as she imagined how go it would be to feel it inside her and to stroke it and- NO! She yelled in her head as she stopped trying to imagine the dirty and thoughts she fantasized about. Ikuto pulled her closer to him until their hips were rubbing against each other and Ikuto tried so hard not to just pin her to the desk and thrust into her and Amu could feel _him_ against her. She moaned a bit her eyebrows meeting making a slight v shape as the heat piled onto her as her hormones started taking over.

Ikuto managed to speak as the naughty images of him and Amu made his pants feel even tighter his eyes so desperate for her and full of lust. " Only if you want to Amu." He hoped all the seducing convinced her to let pound her.

Amu didn't care anymore. She wanted him, she wanted him right now. "Yes." She softly spoke still looking down but now at the floor they stood on. He kissed her neck as he sucked on it lightly his tongue moving back and forward on it. She held him tighter gripping to his suit. She then felt his hands roaming up her thighs as he lifted her shirt and pulled it of her as he started in amazement as her body chest. His jaw hung loosely as he just looked in awe at her gorgeous body. "Please don't stare.." She began as he snapped from his fantasy and looked into her gorgeous amber eyes. That cute pink face.. he thought hiding a smirk. "Its embarrassing.." She muttered covering up her navy blue strapless bra with her arms sandwiching them together making him even more horny. "Your Beautiful.." He spoke still meeting her gaze as her face softened and looked with a small smile. "Really?.." She asked looking into Ikuto's beautiful violet eyes with an unsure and soft voice. "Of course." He replied putting her arms down revealing her bra once again. He unhooked her bra as he watched it slowly glide down her waist to her hips and down her jeans and to the floor. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and she moaned her cheeks getting pinker and her panties getting moister. He played with both breasts licking the area around the nipple on her left one. "Ikuto.." She moaned holding her back of his head, her fingers knotting in his silky midnight blue hair. He started to lick the nipple with the tip of his tongue, moving it back and forth. She moaned a bit more in a higher pitched voice. He started to nibble a bit on the nipple sucking on it his tongue still licking it. Putting both hands on her left breast now, all his attention to it. She moaned and managed to talk. "Ikuto.. Please.. Take me.." She said a hot tone. Her face had a naughty pain-filled smile as he unbuttoned her jeans and took them off along with her white wet panties and placed her down on the enormous desk. And kissed between her knees as she moaned as he slowly kissed down her thighs to lower lips. He then briefly licked her clit as she shrieked in pain and pleasure. " Amu.. Your so pretty and wet down there.." He spoke looking her in the eyes, and her chest rising up and down. He lowered his head back and put his tongue back and forth on her sensitive clit. She shrieked again and her hips shifted as he put her legs under his arms as he removed his vest and under-shirt and threw them onto the floor as he unzipped his pants and his underwear as it fell down the floor. Ikuto pulled Amu's top body up. She caught her breath and touched and felt on his chest. " You like it Amu?.." He asked his lower member sticking up and throbbing for attention as Amu kissed his neck and bent down and licked his v-line as he let out a soft groan. He then wrapped his arms around her thighs, one holding another. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as she stared at his glory. She was amazed by its size and shape. It was.. Beautiful… She wanted to touch it so much but she could hardly think as the tip of his penis nudged her clit going up and down and it was such an extreme feeling good but far to powerful and overwhelming. She desperately searched for his body to grip to it but her eyes were closed for the extremity of the feeling. She finally found his shoulders and gripped to them, but it had only begun.

He stopped the teasing as finally thrusted into her with great force as her teeth clamped together in the powerful pleasure and pain as she let out a moan and a pain-filled voice and a twisted smile on her face. " Oh god!! Ikuto!! Your so big!!" A tear fell down her cheek as he moved in and out of her slowly and deeply. Ikuto's face had a similar expression as he picked up the pace and he uttered out with a pleasure in his voice. "Your good Amu!! So tight!!" He groaned out with great pleasure. "Ikuto go in harder!!" She said panting and gripping to his skin the sweat on their bodies getting hotter as he picked up speed and went in harder and deeper. " Yes! Yes Ikuto!! So good!" She could hardly control what she said. Everything spilled out as the pleasure increased. The smile got even bigger and her eyes rolled behind her head as he pounded her. He then grasped her hips and pulled closed to get in deeper. She moaned and panted as her fingernails left marks on his skin. "I love you so much Ikuto!!" Amu yelled out as he released his seeds into her. He panted like crazy, they both did. He placed his arms around Amu's waist as he collapsed between her legs. Amu lifted her weak hands onto his bar back as it lied down on her thighs.

"I love.. You to Amu.." Ikuto said still catching his breath as she felt his body rise up and down with each breath he took. She loved how his breath feel near her thighs it made his cum leak a bit more from her and fall to the floor. She finally caught her breath and regained some of her strength and made spiral patterns on his back with her hands as his body came back to life and tightened his arms around her waist. She could feel him smile on her skin and her heart warmed up once again. She smiled lightly and thought to her self. That was good… After a few minutes she felt Ikuto get up and slowly dressed Amu. He kissed her on the lips as he put her shirt over her messy hair and she smiled looking at his naked body. Her eyes glued to his lower member. "You their Amu?" He asked with a light smirk as she looked back to his eyes. "Umm.. Sorry.." She blushed again looking to the side in embarrassment. She got up and dressed him like she did for him. As she did this he replied to her past statement. "Its fine Amu." She zipped up his pants and buttoned it. "But, we will have to save it for another day. Ok Amu?" He said grinning as she did his tie and tightened it as it pulled him only inches away from her face. She smirked and looked him in the eyes, and spoke with a happy tone as her eyes narrowed. " I cant wait Ikuto-kun." With that she pulled more on his tie making sure not to tighten its grip on his neck and pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him.

AUHTOR NOTE!!!

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!!  The title for the beginning chapter what weird cuz I typed in Japanese and it didn't show! Dx

I really hope you liked it! It took me a long time to write it!! I mean like 6 hours!! :- ugh. i don't think it was a good as I could have been.. my mom keeping watching me so I couldn't do this quicker. Sorry..

Anyways!!

Hope you liked it!!

Cya!!


	3. Boundaries For The Cat!

Boundaries For The Cat?!

Amu woke up, her cheek on something warm and felt the sun on the back of her hand. She didn't want to open her eyes, she felt far too comfortable. She pulled the object her head rested on to her but no avail.

She then opened the eye that wasn't on the side she slept on and realized what she rested on was Ikuto's lower body. And she had horizontal to his long parallel body and her face was only about 5 inches for his member.

She already felt her face color up and she couldn't stop looking at it. All he wore was boxer briefs and she saw the 3 buttons that opened them up. She wanted so badly to unbutton them and be able to touch his lower member.

She had seen it but never had been able grab it and feel it with her hands. She remembered he told she could but another day, this was another day. They were in his bed, alone in his house.

Why not? She could already feel her area moisten as she imagined what it would she like and what it would taste like. She was amazed she already felt so horny and she just woke up.

She let her temptation take over and slowly lifted her head off him trying not to wake him up just yet and moved her body around his while still trying to not awake him.

Her leg brushed on his a bit but he didn't seem to wake up, she then was positioned between his legs that were a bit spaced from each other. Her eyes looked at his gorgeous face, it was so beautiful. His hair was a bit messy but it had a sense of style to it. He still looked as sexy as ever, in fact maybe even a bit innocent.

She smiled lightly as she lower eyes back to his member putting her focus back to it. She pulled the first button no longer worrying about him waking up and it opened a bit.

"Only two more" she whispered feeling her panties getting wetter the closer she got to the last button.

"You really want to do that Amu?" Ikuto spoke his voice a bit tired.

"Yes." She replied as if it was a regular question and opened the last button. As she stroked his tip as it hardened and Ikuto let out a moan.

"Your really hard Ikuto-kun.." She said a voice that made it seem as if she had never seen a penis before. The tone she used only turned him on more and then she started licking at the tip.

He moaned a bit louder and gripped to the sheets and she put her hands around it and squeezed it as she started sucking, her tongue twirling around it as she sucked his cock up and down.

"Ah!" He let out a groan as she licked his cock up and then down, her thumb rubbing his tip.

She stopped licking it and used just her hands to rub his shaft up and down.

"Your joystick is really nice Ikuto.." She said with a smile and naughty tone in her voice. She started to suck again and squeezed his cock harder than before.

Ikuto moaned

loudly and his teeth clamped tighter. He finally released and his hot cum that filled her mouth. She swallowed it with pleasure. "You taste really good Ikuto-kun.." she said as she licked her lips and rolled to the side and stretched. She noticed his penis was stick sticking up but she ignored it. He hugged her from behind feeling his large penis poke her ass

. "Come on Amu-chan! Don't you want your fun?.." He pouted as he kissed her neck. "We've got all day." He continued on in his seductive voice.

She rolled her eyes and smirked looking to the side were Ikuto was still kissing her neck and nibbling on it.

Ikuto stopped put his hands down her panties fingering her wet area "Your already wet." He said whispering in her ear and blowing a bit on it and smirked as Amu blushed and moaned a little and shut her eyes from his fingers inside her.

He kept his steady pace still trying to seduce her again. She moaned a bit as Ikuto rolled her to him as he placed himself on top of her.

"I feel sore Ikuto.." She said whispering in embarrassment as she looked away blushing harder. Ikuto kissed her passionately sliding his tongue in her mouth and his member against Amu's belly button, which made her want to do him anyway.

She resisted trying to control her need to have him inside her. Ikuto placed himself beside her and put his arms around her neck and shoulders holding her close.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes Amu-chan?"

"Could you put those shorts back on?.."

"Ugh. Fine" He grumbled a bit and let go looking under the sheet for the shorts she removed. His back looked nice, and the sunlight bounced off his shiny and sleek midnight hair.

He was indeed gorgeous, and so damn sexy.

He put them on, the large bulge still showing even through his short things. She couldn't believe a thing like him could fit into something as small as her, she felt her face warm up as he went back to his previous position.

She still felt his penis poking her hip through the short things but she tried to just enjoy her time with Ikuto holding her and not just the Amazing sex they could be having.. She yelled at herself in her mind,

_Shut up Amu!!_

_Ugh.. Why does he make me so horny!?_

She just focused on his warmth and the smell of his sleek midnight blue hair, it was like a heavenly scent she couldn't describe and she just loved how his heartbeat felt..

And his breathing…

His was so many things that she loved.. she closed her eyes and smiled and Ikuto softly sang her a lullaby in his lovely voice as his hand stroked her hair..

She was under his spell as Ikuto just smiled feeling her heartbeat and breathing against him.

"I love you Amu.. So much.." He whispered in her ear but she was already asleep in his arms.

He smiled lightly, her eyes closing a bit as the smile reached across his face.

_Your mine forever Amu-Chan.._

He thought to himself feeling so content with his life. The empty void in him was filled.

By his love Amu.

AUTHOR NOTE!!! Sorry it took so long!! –smirks with blue lines on my face-

I couldn't think to much and write to much but I prevailed!!! I couldn't go to sleep so I finished this one up! Next one up is funny cuz utau is like kinda a dumb blonde chick sorta and amu tells utau about ikuto and her and kukai is told by utau! But they are trying to stop the spread so the rumors don't fuck up her college life! And lso of course more sexy time for ikuto and amu!! xD

Anyways please review and I hope you liked it!


	4. WHERE THE HELL IS UTAU? Part one! :D

Where The Hell Is Utau!? Part one! :D

Amu's P.O.V

I was so bored .. I tapped the bed as I waited for my laptop to start up. I left Ikuto's house only 1 hour ago and I was back in the dorm.

It wasn't as great as Ikuto's house at all, he wasn't there and his house had a kind of scent that he had and it was comforting to breath in it all smelled just like his skin and hair. I smiled from the imagining the thought and from my laptop starting up.

The colorful flower screensaver appeared as other files loaded as Utau opened the dorm door. I turned my head in a slow reaction as she walked to her closet and searched through her clothes, apparently searching for aomething.

"Hey Utau. What's the rush?" I asked with slight interest clicking on the internet file in the computer as it loaded up.

"Kukai asked me out and im trying to find some clothes that look good." She replied her focus more on the drawers, she sounded quite flustered and already acting slightly hysterical.

She was quite dramatic and whiney at times.

" You want me to help?" I asked clicking the yellow minus thing that saved a page into a small bar and I closed my laptop preparing to help cuz she would very often say yes.

"Yes Please.." She finally admitted as her arms stuck in an incredibly tight black shirt. I chuckled to myself with a face of amusement as she retorted to my attitude and smile.

"What's so funny?!" She growled a bit with a slight scowl as she tried to get out which was impossible when you kept being so impatient and rash like Utau was.

"Stop moving so much Utau." I said with a bit of boredom and patience in my tone as I removed the black shirt and put it on the floor.

She was wearing a purple undershirt and a red checkered skirt. I took out her ponytails and her flowing blond hair felt onto the floor.

I almost laughed from how long her hair was, it was like the weird girl from American idol that had a family tradition to let her hair grow really long.

"Whoa.. even hobos don't have hair this long." I laughed and my smile got bigger and she got a bit angry.

"Hey! At least it looks good!" She pointed a finger at me with a growl, but I knew she wasn't really pissed by my comment.

She always knew I was just messing with her, I looked at the clothes on the floor and imagined want it would look like with her skirt. I was good at this from years of mind expanding. I imagined her in the blue tank top and the skirt.

Hell no I thought and I knew that the skirt was punkish so it had to be with the same theme.

I searched for something gothy which was pretty much like punk in most cases. I looked past the blue t shirts and the weird green dog one and saw a black and red lacey tank top.

Perfect I thought and brought Utau to the bathroom.

She closed the door to the shower and I stayed in the sink area. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty good.

I was pleased with my looks, it gave me a bit of satisfaction from having a beautiful complexion. Utau finished changing and opened the door. "So does it look good?" She asked looking down with question in her tone as she pulled on the black red-laced strap of the tank top. It was tight and it looked pretty good.

"Yea, pretty good Utau." I said with a smile of satisfaction from my pick of the outfit.

I got a chair for her to sit on that was next to me and told her to sat on it, and she did. I got bobby pins from the straw casket and put them near the end of the table.

I then grabbed the neon yellow hair tie that was the closest to her golden hair color, and I then tied her long silky hair into a single ponytail.

Her hair was really long so I had to do lots of twisting to make it a fitting size for the dark gray skater hat. I then kept one of my hands on her hair to hold it in place and grabbed 4 bobby pins in my and put them in her hair.

"Hey Amu?" Utau asked me looking at the mirror were I was busy fixing her hair up.

"Yea?" I replied trying to fix one of the misplaced pins.

"Has anyone asked you out recently Amu?"

she asked while she fixed her bangs that were pulled into the pony tail, she didn't seem to like not having those bangs.

I didn't freak out from her question, it wasn't really big.

"Yea." I replied try to keep my voice casual even though I was a bit excited to finally tell someone and be at the center of attention for a while.

"Really? Who?" I knew she was going to be curious and interested when I she heard a yes, people for some reason always wanted to know about this stuff even me.

"Ikuto." I answered and her eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!??" She exclaimed in surprise and I twitched in shock from her actions.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was walking to Amu's dorm, I looked at the spade card where the number 163 was written in her handwriting.

I wonder who her roommate was, I hope they where a goody goody like stupid kiddy king. I smiled at the thought of being able to see Amu and touch her lovely skin and-

I then heard a muffled scream father in the hall. Huh? I ran to where I heard it, it was coming from farther way so It might be from her dorm.

But what I heard was a loud scream almost and it was hard to tell what the words where.

Dorm 148, I read it quickly running as I pasted the sign that stated it.

I'm close, the scream was almost as if someone said what the fuck.

A shocked expression made its way on my face even though I was running through the hall of dorms and it then read the sign that said 159 and then I approached the number that said 163. I caught my breath and then heard more commotion from her dorm like arguing.

I was surprised by the voices one was angry I think and the other was trying to calm them down.

Amu what did you do? I thought with worry, but I knew she could often stop a discussion with ease. I pressed my ear to the door, Damn. You can really hear a lot through these walls…

"He is!?" I heard Utaus voice.

Utau.. I thought with embarrassment and irritation, I really hope she didn't tell what I think she told her..

"Um. Yea. So?" She replied with defiance.

They stopped arguing and I wondered what happened. Then I heard footsteps and the door opened my ear still against the wall and Utau and Amu where staring at me.

" I feel violated.. And not in a good way.." Utau said seeming to be shocked and frighten.

Amu and I looked at her with the expression _What The Fuck_ plain on our faces.

AUTHOR NOTE!!!!

SRY!!! It took long I know… but its my first 2 part episode and the next one will have sex in it. Very random sex but oh well. Please review and stuff!!! Hope you liked it!! Should there kutau scene? Plz review and put your answer!! At Least 5 reviews or pm's about your choice or else no chapter!! Sry but I really need to know… sry for being so demanding… T~T –sad-


	5. WHERE THE HELL IS UTAU? Part two! :D

Where The Hell Is Utau!? Part two! :D

Utau's P.O.V

Oh my freaking god!! I thought embarrassment filling my senses. Ikuto heard our talk!? He's so nosey!! And ugh.. Hes freaking gross..

My brothers a pedophile!! EWW!!!

They both where staring at me with the most demeaning gestures, I said something stupid didn't i?

"Umm?.. Amu..Ikuto? Uhh.. What's with the staring?.."

Ikuto took his ear off the wall and looked at me and Amu with a like uhh.. fuck! What was that emotion called?.. Oh yea!

Yea he had like the words dude oh my god plain on his face. I think its called being shocked..

I hated how little vocabulary I knew..

"Never mind that. Utau don't tell anyone."

Ikuto said with a tone that was like supposed to scare me. I think..

Oh my god he knew? Damn. "Sure." I said nodding with a smile on my face as I walked off to the hallway.

I had to meet Kukai soon over at the garden near the park. God. I really have the feeling Amu and Ikuto are gonna do it.

The thought creeped me out. I shook my head getting rid of it.

"Hey Utau!" Diamond called my name with her ghetto accent and I turned my head to see her walking up to me but I only slowed down I didn't stop walking.

"Yea Diamond? Could you make it quick Im trying to get on time for a date with Kukai." I told her to hopefully speed up the conversation,

but I could tell it defiantly from her eyes widening that it was only going to make her more interested. "Holy shit girl! He cute?"

She said with question in her voice and her dark eyes full of curiosity and surprise.

"Yep." I said with an emotionless tone since I wasn't that into the conversation.

I exited the hall and went outside where the bright sunlight hurt my eyes a bit and I walked down the sidewalk near the streets.

"Damn! Can I meet him?!" She said trying to continue the conversation. "Why do you want to meet him?"

I said getting closer to the bus stop that would take me to the Riku bridge where the garden was.

"Oh hell no girl! Why you goin' on some bus? I got a car I could drive you. Them bus people always be aggravating me."

"Ok fine." I said trying to be open, and also the buses where pretty annoying and really noisy.

She was a good friend, I didn't want to be unpleasant.

"Hell ya! Come on girl!" She ran the opposite way of the bus stop and I walked calmly following her.

__-In The Car!!_-_

Her car was a navy blue small car with a small dent on the bummer.

_Very Ghetto… _

I ducked under the top of the car and the door to the passengers seat, her car was actually quite clean.

"Ok where ya'll two kids goin'?" She asked adjusted the mirror looking at her eyes and then driving in reverse pulling out of the parking lot next to other cars and looking behind her.

I put on my seat belt and it was really hot, probably cuz it was out in the sun for quite sometime. She went into the street driving with 45 mph speed.

"The garden near the Riku bridge"

"Oh yea. I know were that is." She was getting close to the bridge, I was amazed how quick we got there.

I then saw Kukai's reddish hair and navy blue t-shirt, his back facing mine.

God his body looked great.. My eyes widened to his body shape and tall and lean, muscular structure.

I got out of the car and the sound automatically alerted Kukai as Diamond said with a smile.

"Go girl. You freaky ass." She laughed and drove off my face getting flushed form the meaning of the word to her.

" Hey baby. How are you?" I got a hidden smile from the word he used.

"Great. You?"

"Awesome now that you're here." He said with a smile his olive green eyes seeming to sparkle. It was really pretty… Fuckin' gorgeous.

He grabbed my hand and ran at a speed that was regular for him but rather fast for me. "Where are we going?" I asked with a laugh and confusion.

"You'll see!" He said as we were running away from the brigde and toward the park. The sun starting to set with colors of pink and orange.

__-Back in the dorm!-__ Ikuto's point of view__

Her amber eyes looked outside the window a light blush on her face the peach colored sunset. Her hair shining and her eyes then turn their attention to me.

Her arms around me and my hands playing with her silky pink hair with the smell of cherry.

Just the smell of her and the feel of her skin made me high and It filled my body will a strange feeling that made me melt and my whole mind full of her,

"I love Ikuto-kun.." She whispered her head moving to my ear making me get harder as the erotic images filled my head.

"I do to Amu.." I said trailing light kisses down her neck as my hand pushed her fine hair away from her neck.

She let out a light moan as her fingers brushed my ears and I let out a soft groan as my lips roughly met with hers and her fingers wrapped around my wrists pushing me and pinning down on the bed.

I was stunned by her actions and how much she was into it, it was actually quite fun having her in control.

For a little bit that is.

Her lips crashing violently onto mine making me very excited and turned on.

She put her tongue into my mouth, and I thrusted my tongue into her mouth as I toyed with her tongue.

Her hands then let go of my wrists and she started unbuttoning my sky blue shirt.

And her hands took off my shirt, her lips briefly left mine as she removed my shirt then she put them back on and her hands went behind my neck tickling it and her tongue then her lips kissed down my neck to my chest. She removed her blue-laced panties which was all she wore and a T-shirt.

She had a seductive smirk on her face as her hands unzipped my jeans and her hand stroked my dick that was pointing up for attention that was still under my boxers. I loved the way she stroked it… it felt really nice..

She then took off my boxers and her opening rubbed on my dick.

The way she was teasing me made me mad and impatient my member wanted so badly to be inside her with the warm and tight heat she'd provide.

She then put her hips on top mine and I felt her squeezing me and I let out a moan as she pushed herself into me.

Her body when up and down, her hips moving almost on their own as she let out numerous moans and yelps of pleasure.

It sounded so good to hear her sounds escape her mouth, and the sex was even better. Her juices were running down me as I started thrusting into her at the same time she was riding me up and down. I let out a groan as I got closer to my climax and she seemed to be close to.

God! She was so tight and warm…

Nothing on earth felt this good… Her skin against mine.

Me inside of her tight opening.. The beautiful noises that escaped her mouth just drove me mad.

The feeling was overwhelming and I then climaxed inside her. My cum running out of her and I would've kept going but she was desperately trying to catch her breath as she fell on top of me her arms keeping her whole body weight from crashing onto me.

She then let go and rested her upper body on me her breathing against my neck making me feel even hotter and her breathing against my chest. It was harder to breath a bit with her weight on me but still rather easy, in fact it was somehow relaxing…

I put my arms around her, the deep and fast breaths starting to slow down as my arms raised and lowered with her breath. I pecked her on the cheek and held her a little tighter.

"Mine." I plainly said with a voice that sounded as if I was jealous but I just wanted to be cute and I couldn't help but say it that voice.

"You always were Ikuto-kun." She whispered her breathing becoming even, I felt her warm breath tickle the skin of my neck.

Oh how nice it felt… I saw her face turn to mine and her golden eyes looked into my eyes, she was so gorgeous.. it was stunning..

No matter how she looked she was more attractive than any other girl Ive known.. I loved her so much it physically hurt when she frowned at me.. Like a pain in my stomach and heart.

Her forehead was pressed gently against my neck as she rested one of her hands on my chest and made spiral patterns on it and her other arm was behind my neck keeping me close. I loved her touch, it was warm and it made my heart content.

AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!

SRY!! It took really long!! I know Im sorry……… o.o

Then next chapter will be with the real kutau scenes!! And diamonds coming back!! xD  
everyone luvs a funny ghetto gurl!! Hope you liked it and lemon prob tew!! ^.0

Luv ya all!! Cya!!! Read and review and fave and stuff!! ^^~


End file.
